


satisfaction

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Jaeduck turns into a girl, and needs a little bit of help turning back.





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be finished in time for christmas, but it got... uh, just a little longer than expected.
> 
> enjoy the one and only technically f/m thing i may write for the next half a year, lol. inspired by a korean swonduck fanfic, as well as the numerous sexswap fics that exist out there (have written some before, but never this explicit or long, lmao). 
> 
> forgot to mention this is also because of suwon's appearances on witch hunt where he got quite explicit about his sex life. do watch them to be blessed.
> 
> merry christmas and a happy new year, ya filthy animals.

 

 

He can’t say that it’s a complete surprise.

It’s not like he hasn’t heard of it happening before. Then again, they’ve always just been rumours, though Jiwon swears he knows at least two people it’s happened to. It always starts off the same way, too. Waking up in the morning, feeling disoriented and confused, like you’ve just been run over by a truck. Taking a breath, and thinking that there’s something just a little off. Glancing down, and realising exactly what it is.

Jaeduck kicks the sheets off, and very carefully sets one foot onto the floor, and then the other. He still feels a little lightheaded, standing carefully as he makes his way to the full-length mirror beside his cupboard, steadying himself with a hand against it.

“Shit,” he murmurs, taking in his new features, the way his hair now falls past his shoulders, the soft curves of his body that definitely weren’t there before. He’s so glad Seungho’s away for work for the next few days, and isn’t here to make fun of the fact that he’s turned into a girl. “Fuck, really?”

There’s a bump against his ankle. Xanduck wags his tail, nudging at him with one soft paw. Jaeduck picks him up and murmurs, “Hi, puppydog.” Xanduck looks up at him, looking mildly confused. “It’s okay. It’s me.”

Even his voice sounds strange, pitched much higher than before. Jaeduck makes an annoyed noise, and goes to grab his phone once he’s put Xanduck outside, thinking back to Jiwon’s wild stories over drinks that always seemed to involve one common factor in being resolved.

 _Suwon,_ he texts, trying not to stare at his hands, _something happened. Come over now. I need you to help me fix it._

He goes to wash up and brush his teeth while he waits for a reply, and spends another five minutes inspecting his face in the mirror, taking in all the tiny changes, ignoring the bigger ones that he knows he’s going to have to deal with later.

There’s a ping as he’s towelling his face dry. Suwon’s replied, _What happened? It’s eight in the morning, I just got up. Give me an hour._

 _Just hurry up,_ Jaeduck texts. _And don’t freak out, okay?_

He gets a reply immediately. _What happened?? Jaeduck??_

 _You’ll see when you get here,_ is all Jaeduck sends before he tosses his phone back onto his desk.

An hour, he thinks. That’s way too much time to just spend sitting around.

Maybe he should take a shower, Jaeduck thinks, and there’s a weird swirl of emotion in his gut at the thought of seeing himself fully naked for the first time since he’d gotten out of bed. He’s not sure what to expect.

 _Don’t be silly,_ he tells himself. _You know what women look like. You know what to expect. Shut up and take that damn shower._

 

 

Water splashes against the tiles.

Jaeduck rests a hand against the wall, eyes closed, face up against the spray of the shower. As much as a good shower can take his mind off almost anything, it’s impossible to ignore his current situation.

He takes a deep breath, and reaches for the soap. Might as well see what he’s got to work with, now.

The water is warm against his skin. He soaps up his hands, and tentatively places them on his stomach, eyes still shut. A pause, and then he slides his hands up, until he feels the smooth curve of his new chest, soft and slippery with the water and the soap.

Jaeduck finally glances down, and watches his slim fingers experimentally squeeze his soft, full breasts, breath hitching a little. _They’re nice,_ he thinks absently as he cups them, pert and smooth. His hands start to wander a little, and he bites his lip when his fingertips close over his nipples, so much more tender than before.

It’s definitely doing something for him. It feels good.

He leans against the wall, slips a hand between his legs and presses his fingers flat against where it’s starting to ache a little. Jaeduck stutters out a breath, surprised by just how _much_ he feels from touching that one spot. He does it again, sliding his fingers through tangled hair, heart pounding when he feels unfamiliar folds instead of his dick. _Fuck,_ he thinks, light-headed. He’s touching his cunt.

Jaeduck’s legs feel a little shaky. He stands back up, and ignores the lingering pleasure in his gut as he continues to wash off, attempts to ignore the way he feels extra sensitive down there now after just a few light touches.

It’s a pain to deal with the longer hair too. _Maybe I should hack it off,_ Jaeduck thinks wildly, at least that might make him look a little more like himself. But, he thinks, he doesn’t know how long it’ll last anyway. Maybe it’ll go off in a day on its own. A few hours. Any minute now.

He stands in front of his mirror, wrapped up in his towel, and waits.

Nothing yet.

Jaeduck sighs, rubbing at his face in frustration.

Eventually, he finds a sweater that’s thick and loose enough to cover him up without really showing anything, and just tugs on a pair of boxers. It’s his house anyway, and the only person who’ll see him is Suwon. He dries his hair, and sits on his bed, glancing at the mirror again. He can’t stop looking at himself, can’t get it out of his mind that he looks like this now.

He’s sorta pretty, he thinks, curling his fingers into his hair. It drapes over his shoulders in long, soft waves, reminding him a little of the wig he’d worn during _Walk Play Love_ all those months ago. He kind of looks a little like his sister. It’s an odd thought to have.

And, it’s weird. He can’t think of himself as anything other than _himself._ It just feels odd to think of himself fully as a girl, as she, or her. He’s still just him.

He’s just got a girl’s body. Temporarily.

Right?

“Temporary,” he mutters, curling his fingers into the hems of his sleeves, “it won’t last that long. No way it will.” In all the stories he’s heard, it always wore off within two or three days.

Then again, there was that one that apparently lasted a whole month—Jaeduck swallows hard, hoping that won’t be him.

The doorbell rings, and the dogs start barking immediately. He scrambles off the bed, heading out to get the door, still feeling unused to the change in balance when he walks. _Don’t be freaked out about it,_ he hopes, closing his fingers around the door handle. _Please don’t be freaked out about it_.

He pulls the door open, and Suwon stares at him for a good long moment, the expression on his face changing from worry to confusion to shock at the most rapid pace Jaeduck’s ever seen.

Jaeduck brushes his hair back from his face, unsure what to say. “Hi,” he eventually says, a little lamely. Behind him, the dogs yip at Suwon, happy to see him.

“Hi,” Suwon replies, taken aback, and he lets out a small laugh in disbelief, pushing past Jaeduck into the apartment. Jaeduck shuts the door as Suwon utters, “Fuck, no way. It finally happened?”

“What do you mean, _finally?”_

Suwon leans against the door to Jaeduck’s room, still looking Jaeduck up and down. “Always had a feeling that it’d be you, out of all of us. Wow,” he says, eyes a little wide, “I can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I,” Jaeduck mutters, tugging Suwon into his room before he can say anything else.

Once they’re in, Jaeduck seats himself on his bed, glancing up at Suwon. “So,” he starts quietly, a little self-conscious of Suwon hearing him speak in this new, girlish voice, “I can’t go out like this. We’ve got schedules in two days.”

Suwon cocks his hip against Jaeduck’s desk, and crosses his arms over his chest. “You made this sound like such an emergency.”

“But... it is,” Jaeduck says slowly. Doesn’t Suwon understand? “Look at me.”

“Yeah,” Suwon says, looking at him. “You’ve got boobs. What’s the big deal?”

He’s being obtuse on purpose. Jaeduck knows him too well. _“Suwon,”_ Jaeduck says, curling his fingers into his palms, a little frustrated. “Look, you’re not the only one who just woke up, okay, I just got up and I was _like this,_ and I don’t—I didn’t even know what to do besides call you—”

“Hey, hey, calm down, hyung,” Suwon says gently, and he crouches in front of Jaeduck, reaching up to cup Jaeduck’s face with one hand. Jaeduck leans into the touch, feeling a little less like his heart’s going to jump out of his chest when Suwon murmurs, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He rubs his thumb along Jaeduck’s cheek, and says, “So, does this make you my girlfriend, then?”

Jaeduck shoves at him lightly, and Suwon laughs as he straightens back up, breaking the tense mood. “Shut up,” Jaeduck says, shaking his head and smiling a bit despite himself. “I’m not. You know I hate when I get called that. Or—whatever. Only for a day.”

“Or however long this lasts, huh?” Suwon exhales, licks his lip absently. “Does it really work, then?” he asks, looking like he’s already imagining it. “Turning back when you have sex with someone.”

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Jaeduck says, eyes flicking up to meet Suwon’s. “Are you…”

“Don’t worry,” Suwon says confidently, “I’m more than up to it.”

“Sure?” Jaeduck holds his gaze, his voice barely wavering. “Come over here and show me for yourself, then.”

“Yeah?” Suwon says, eyebrow raised. “Maybe I will, then.” For a moment, he hesitates. “You sure you don’t wanna hold off for a day or something, first?”

Jaeduck says nothing. He’s not waiting an entire day to turn back.

There’s a pause, and then Suwon’s taking a careful step towards the bed, and another, until he’s sliding onto the sheets. Jaeduck feels the bed dip with his weight, and then Suwon’s hand is under his chin, tipping his face up. “Can’t just go straight to the main event,” Suwon murmurs, and he kisses Jaeduck, tasting just as sweet as ever.

Jaeduck closes his eyes, imagines it’s just like any other kiss with Suwon—and it is. The familiar push and pull, the way Suwon cradles his jaw with one hand, the way he gently strokes along the side of Jaeduck’s arm with the other. He’s always been a good kisser with that clever mouth of his and all that experience with other women from before they’d gotten together.

Suwon pulls back, and brushes his lips over Jaeduck’s cheek. “Babe,” he says, soft and affectionate, “can I touch you?”

Jaeduck can never say no to him when he asks like that.

His fingers are slow as they push up past the hem of Jaeduck’s sweater. They’re warm, his hands. His palms meet Jaeduck’s skin, and Jaeduck tenses slightly, before relaxing into his touch. Suwon’s touched him like this before. He shouldn’t be afraid no matter what body he’s in.

Suwon brushes their lips together again as his hands move up along Jaeduck’s front, and Jaeduck shivers when the tips of his fingers stall just along the underside of his breasts. He can feel it, can feel Suwon’s hesitation, but then, Suwon’s sliding one hand up to gently cup one, and Jaeduck exhales sharply, eyes falling shut. Suwon’s hand is so warm, fuck, and it feels so strange, but so good. It’s not like touching them himself.

“Good?” Suwon asks, voice rough, and at Jaeduck’s tiny nod, he kisses the corner of Jaeduck’s mouth before kissing down his jaw, leaving fluttery kisses along his skin. His other hand comes up to cup Jaeduck’s other breast too, and a full-body shudder runs through Jaeduck when Suwon squeezes a little, pushing up with his thumbs to just skim along the sides of Jaeduck’s hardening nipples.

Jaeduck leans into his hands, wanting more of his warm, firm touches. He bites his lip and nudges at Suwon’s cheek, coaxing him back into another kiss. Suwon goes along with it for a moment, but then breaks it, reaching to tug at Jaeduck’s sweater instead. “Off,” he mumbles, and Jaeduck complies, lifting his arms to let Suwon pull it off, and toss it aside.

He can feel his breasts jiggle when the sweater catches on them, and he sucks in a breath, still having mixed feelings about the new anatomy. “They’re a bit… bigger than I thought they’d be,” Jaeduck eventually says, looking down at them. But then he glances at Suwon, who’s staring straight at his chest, and his next words are enough to make Jaeduck feel like changing his mind.

“They’re fucking perfect,” Suwon says, sounding a little disbelieving, “fuck, can I put my mouth on them?”

Jaeduck’s brain shuts down right then and there. “Fuck,” he breathes, “yeah, c’mon, do it,” he says, and Suwon kisses his, gently pushing him down onto the bed. He lets Suwon crawl over him, pressing more kisses against his skin, down his throat, across his collarbone. Then, Suwon leans down and presses a kiss under his nipple, before moving down, kissing along where he’s surprisingly sensitive too. His mouth is hot and wet against his skin, and Jaeduck can’t help the way he arches into it, letting out a soft noise.

Suwon pauses, and glances up, looking a bit breathless. “You sounded so—” he says, but he doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he moves up, and licks a tiny circle along Jaeduck’s nipple, closing his lips over it and just sucking gently.

Warmth pools in Jaeduck’s stomach. It makes him close his thighs together, feeling those same tingles flooding his system just like an hour ago in the shower. Suwon’s clever tongue flicks up again, and Jaeduck moans in surprise, a flash of pleasure adding to the swirl of emotion in his gut.

“Is it good?” Suwon moves over to his other nipple, and does the same as before, this time with one hand cupping Jaeduck’s soft, warm flesh, kneading gently with his fingers. Jaeduck clutches at Suwon’s arm, just needing something to ground him amidst all these feelings he’s never felt this way before. “Fuck, you sound so hot making those noises. Like something out of a porno.”

Jaeduck flushes all over, feeling warm at Suwon’s words. The more Suwon talks, the more he feels the urge to rub up against something. Preferably Suwon.

Of course, Suwon notices. “You like it, don’t you?” He blows lightly against Jaeduck’s nipple, and Jaeduck shivers from how cool it is against his skin, but then follows it up with another hot lick of his tongue. “Talk to me.”

Jaeduck’s hand slides up Suwon’s arm, up along his back, finally resting against the nape of his neck. Jaeduck wants something, he doesn’t know what, but—he just _wants._ “Touch me,” he finally says, breathless and turned on beyond belief. “Please, just touch me.”

Suwon grins, like he’d been expecting Jaeduck to say that. “Gotta be patient,” he says, and he runs his hands down Jaeduck’s body, skimming along his sides lightly, down his legs. Maybe he’s feeling the differences, the tiny changes here and there—the way Jaeduck’s waist curves in, the way his hips are fuller, the softness of his calves, the way his hands and feet are just a tad smaller than before.

His hands brush along the insides of Jaeduck’s thighs, just dipping in along his knees. Jaeduck automatically parts them for him, suddenly feeling impatient knowing how close Suwon’s hands are to properly touching him. He whines a little in the back of his throat, and says, “Suwon, c’mon.”

Suwon moves back up along his body, and presses a kiss to his mouth. Jaeduck kisses back eagerly, eyes closing once more to the taste of Suwon on his tongue, but they flutter back open in wild surprise when he feels Suwon press their hips together. Fuck, he can feel it, even with Suwon’s jeans and his own shorts separating them. The hot, thick line of Suwon’s cock is unmistakable, Jaeduck knows it too well. “I said you have to be patient, noona,” Suwon murmurs.

Jaeduck sucks in a breath, reaching up to touch Suwon’s face, the word ringing in his ears along with some unintelligible emotion. “Shit,” he whispers, “say that again and mean it.”

“Jaeduck-noona,” Suwon says, voice low, before sucking Jaeduck’s lower lip into his mouth, his hands moving to play with Jaeduck’s breasts again. He’s good at multi-tasking, Jaeduck thinks distantly. “The prettiest woman I’ll ever fuck,” he says plainly, and the crude words make Jaeduck’s knees weak as he thinks about it. But, some distant part of Jaeduck’s brain murmurs, _not yet, not yet, he hasn’t even felt everything yet._

“What makes you think you’re fucking me tonight?” Jaeduck says suddenly, the words a surprise even to himself, the challenge evident even in his soft, high voice. “I only said you could touch me.”

“Oh, _could,_ huh?” Suwon rolls their hips together again, this time just pressing down enough against the fabric of Jaeduck’s shorts to rub against that one spot that makes his entire body thrum with pleasure. Jaeduck turns his face against the pillow, embarrassed by the loud sound he lets escape. “I think I could probably change your mind.”

“Just try.”

Suwon laughs. “Don’t you want to turn back? You said you did, earlier.” His hands idly slide along Jaeduck’s abs, fingertips hooking teasingly into the hem of Jaeduck’s shorts. “Or, let me guess,” Suwon adds, bending to press a kiss to Jaeduck’s throat, where his Adam’s apple used to be, “you like this too much now, and you don’t want to turn back yet. Am I right?”

Jaeduck feels exposed. “Shut up,” he mumbles, not wanting to meet his eyes. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Then?” Suwon runs his mouth down between the expanse of Jaeduck’s chest, his hands coming up to push his breasts together as he sucks a kiss between them. “Don’t worry, we’ve got all day.” Jaeduck squirms a little, feeling the slight rasp of Suwon’s chin against his soft skin. “Fuck,” Suwon sighs, “I wanna fuck your tits so bad.”

“Suwon, what the hell,” Jaeduck says, but the image presents itself in his mind immediately, and the hot flash of _wantwantwant_ that runs through him at the absolutely filthy thought of kneeling over Suwon and feeling his slick cock rub up between his skin is tempting. “Shit,” Jaeduck exhales, “you really weren’t kidding when you said you liked these.”

“Can’t wait to fuck your ass too,” Suwon says eagerly, and Jaeduck knees him instinctively. “Ow, seriously.”

“Stop talking,” Jaeduck says, needing to take control of the situation, not wanting Suwon to just get his way, “c’mon, touch me already.”

“Still impatient,” Suwon says, but he’s tugging down Jaeduck’s shorts over his legs and tossing them aside. “Maybe I should’ve gotten you some girls’ underwear on the way over,” he says, “something with ribbons. You’d look cute.” Jaeduck flushes at the thought of modeling a pair of cute panties for Suwon, and thinks, maybe after tonight if he’s still stuck like this.

And then, he’s all laid out on the bed, not a single scrap of clothing left on him.

Jaeduck feels oddly shy, being totally naked while Suwon’s still dressed, especially when Suwon gives him a once-over, gaze lingering between his legs. “Wow,” he eventually says, “you look so different.”

Jaeduck’s stomach flips unpleasantly. “Oh,” he says, voice small, “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s okay—”

“But it’s hot,” Suwon adds, meeting Jaeduck’s eyes. “Like, _really hot._ Just. Give me a moment to take it in.”

“Okay,” Jaeduck says quietly. Suwon probably hears the uncertainty in his voice, because he leans back in to kiss Jaeduck once, gentle and assuring.

His thumbs rub soothing circles into Jaeduck’s hips as he shifts a little, moving down the bed slightly. Jaeduck yanks a pillow closer, shoving it behind his head, wanting to be able to see exactly what Suwon’s doing. He feels nervous, excited, and a little terrified all in one. It’s not like he doesn’t know what Suwon’s going to do, of course he does, he’s been with girls too—but he’s never actually been the girl in the scenario.

Suwon lowers himself down to the bed, and Jaeduck bites his lip so hard he thinks it might bleed. “Relax,” Suwon murmurs, and he pushes Jaeduck’s knees further apart, until they’ve fallen to the bed. “Fuck, you’re so wet already.” Jaeduck almost can’t breathe. He feels so bare, like Suwon can see every bit of him in this instant. Suwon kisses the inside of his thigh once, and then twice, and another time. “You took a shower, huh? I can smell that grapefruit soap you like.”

Then, there’s just the feeling of Suwon’s breath against him, and the sudden jolt of pleasure that makes him jerk, clutching at the sheets with a loud moan. Jaeduck doesn’t even have to see it to know that Suwon’s slid his fingers through Jaeduck’s slick cunt, pushing his folds apart, licking delicately, the tip of his tongue catching lightly on Jaeduck’s still-sensitive clit.

Suwon does it again and again, more gentle licks like he’s just tasting Jaeduck, flicking his tongue over Jaeduck’s clit in tiny little swipes. The pleasure builds, feeling endless. Jaeduck hadn’t realised it’d be like this—he hadn’t ever realised it’d feel this good, all concentrated in one place like this. No wonder the girls he’d dated had always liked it when he used his tongue on them.

 _I like it too,_ Jaeduck thinks, cheeks burning with the realisation, and he bites back yet another moan when Suwon starts to move his tongue in small circular motions just around his little pink nub. It’s driving Jaeduck crazy already, and Suwon’s barely gotten started.

“Suwon,” Jaeduck whimpers, breath hitching when Suwon replaces his tongue with his fingers, and rubs where he’d just had his mouth. It just makes him ache even more for Suwon’s mouth, his tongue, his fingers. “Oh, _fuck—_ Suwon, _p-please—”_

He doesn’t have to wait long. Suwon goes back down on him, closing his lips over Jaeduck’s clit and sucking lightly, before dragging the flat of his tongue over Jaeduck’s cunt in one long, hot stripe, again and again until Jaeduck’s thighs are quivering.

Suwon pulls back, and Jaeduck immediately whines, high-pitched and needy. It’s too good, he doesn’t want Suwon to stop. He has half a mind to just keep Suwon between his legs for the rest of his life if it’s going to feel like that. And, fuck, Suwon’s chin is already shiny with spit and slick, _Jaeduck’s slick._ Suwon licks his lower lip and says, eyes half-lidded, “Tell me what you liked the most.”

Jaeduck has to take a moment to catch his breath again. “The little... circles,” he mumbles, fingers curling and uncurling in the messy, loose sheets, “and that—that last thing.”

“Yeah?” Suwon winds his arms around Jaeduck’s legs, and tugs him down a little closer, startling a tiny yelp out of him. “You taste good,” is all Suwon says before starting back in on Jaeduck with his tongue, back to the little motions around his clit, teasing but with enough pressure to make Jaeduck’s heels dig into the mattress.

It’s not long before Suwon’s going in a bit more, having tested Jaeduck’s reactions. He’s gone from soft, slow licks to firmer ones, circling Jaeduck’s clit over and over before sucking it between his lips. It’s all he can feel. Suwon’s eager mouth against him, sucking at his skin. His tongue, thick and warm, teasing lines up between his lips, moving in a way Jaeduck’s never felt before, not like this.

He feels overwhelmed and feverish and so damn wet, and Jaeduck can’t do anything but arch into it, legs almost closing around Suwon when it gets to be too much. “Don’t stop, _oh fuck,”_ Jaeduck gasps, a shudder wracking his body when Suwon does exactly as he’s told, keeping at the same rhythm, not pulling back.

Suwon pushes himself up a little on one elbow, still keeping at it even as he tugs his other arm closer to himself. Jaeduck’s so lost in the pleasure of Suwon’s mouth that he almost doesn’t notice Suwon’s fingers stroking along his folds until the tip of one sinks in, slow and smooth. _“Oh,”_ Jaeduck stutters, back arching at the feeling of Suwon just sliding his finger in like they’re nothing. He’s so easy for Suwon now, so open and needy. “Suwon,” he pants, and Suwon makes a sound from where he’s buried between Jaeduck’s thighs, “god, you. _How.”_

It’s only one finger, but it gets to Jaeduck immediately, the sensation of being filled with _something_ making his moans a little more breathless, a little more high-pitched. He can’t even help himself, or the noises he’s making. His neighbours are probably going to hate him so much after today, but he doesn’t even care. All he cares about is getting off on Suwon’s fingers and mouth as hard as he can.

Suwon doesn’t fuck Jaeduck with his fingers like Jaeduck would’ve imagined, instead he strokes inside Jaeduck slowly, a contrast to his tongue against Jaeduck’s clit. It’s a different sort of feeling, not as mind-blowing as getting eaten out, but Jaeduck’s into it. He’s _really_ into it, the way Suwon’s finger feels so thick inside him. _Oh fuck,_ Jaeduck thinks suddenly, mouth falling open as another shiver passes through his body, oh fuck, he’s going to feel _even fulle_ r with Suwon’s cock in him later.

That single thought breaks him, and it’s enough to make Jaeduck’s muscles contract, body shaking as he falls apart, a whine catching in his throat as he comes. It’s so different from when he usually comes—this time, it’s like an intense pressure giving way, ebbing and ebbing and taking his entire breath away.

Suwon doesn’t let up even when Jaeduck’s toes curl into his shoulder, his tongue still working Jaeduck through the shudders. Jaeduck lets out a soft sound, breathing hard, and he pets at Suwon’s hair, trying to tell him he can stop, he’s already come.

He doesn’t pull away. Instead, he slides his finger out of Jaeduck, and rubs two through Jaeduck’s folds instead, pressing them together when he flicks the tip of his tongue over the hood of Jaeduck’s clit, still sensitive, still throbbing. Unbelievably, Jaeduck’s body starts reacting to it again, that same tight feeling returning to his gut.

Jaeduck hiccups a breath, curling his fingers into Suwon’s hair, only half-trying to tug him off. He feels so tender, he doesn’t think he can take Suwon trying to get him off the same way again, not so soon, _shit—_ but he wants it, he wants more.

There’s a wet smack, and Suwon’s pushing himself up on his elbows. He doesn’t look tired at all, wiping his wet, swollen mouth across his sleeve as he crawls up Jaeduck’s body to kiss at his neck. His fingers push down through Jaeduck’s cunt, and start to rub at him, not giving him any respite at all even with Suwon’s mouth no longer on him. “How many times do you think I can make you come, today?” Suwon asks, kissing under his jaw. Jaeduck just moans in response, eyes fluttering shut when Suwon’s fingers start to move a little quicker. “Three? Four? How about five?”

 _Five?_ Is that even possible? Jaeduck doesn’t think he’ll even be conscious by the time that happens. He can barely stay awake after one, normally. Then again, he’s already barelling towards his second orgasm barely three minutes after the first.

Suwon leans over him, and nudges him into a kiss. Jaeduck kisses back, tasting himself, so different, on Suwon’s lips, on his tongue. He’s close again, he can feel it. He arches into Suwon’s fingers, hips lifting entirely off the bed when Suwon’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, and god, he thinks he might just fall off the bed if Suwon keeps this up.

He breaks the kiss with Suwon just as it gets to be too much, his thighs closing around Suwon’s wrist, unable to stop shaking as he comes again, not as intense as the first time but feeling just as good. Suwon’s watching him with something close to awe on his face. “Fuck,” he says, enthralled by Jaeduck’s reactions, “you love this.”

Jaeduck shakes his head, his cheeks feeling heated, the embarrassment and pleasure all crashing together and mixing in. He’s pretty sure Suwon can see right through him, though.

Jaeduck finally lets his knees fall apart again, letting Suwon’s hand go, and Suwon wipes it on his shirt without saying anything. God, Jaeduck doesn’t think he can ever see Suwon wearing that same shirt again without thinking of today.

His heart-rate is starting to settle down. He feels a little sore, moving carefully to let Suwon clamber off him. “All good?” Suwon asks, brushing Jaeduck’s hair off his sweat-covered forehead, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Was that good for you?”

“Yeah,” Jaeduck whispers, still a bit overwhelmed. “Yeah, it was great.”

“Told you,” Suwon says, a little smugly, and Jaeduck can’t even argue with him. “Looks like you’re gonna need another shower now.”

“Bath,” Jaeduck corrects, blinking wearily up at him, “I don’t think I can stand.”

Suwon just smiles indulgently, and slips off the bed, before carefully sliding an arm under Jaeduck’s knees, and another around his back. “You’re so light,” he marvels, picking Jaeduck up with ease. “Come on, noona. I’ll run you a bath.”

“You’re only being nice to me so you can fuck me later,” Jaeduck accuses, tucking his face against Suwon’s chest. Then, he notices something. “You didn’t get off?”

Suwon pushes the bathroom door open with his foot, before lowering Jaeduck onto the edge of the tub carefully. He’s still hard in his jeans, Jaeduck notices. “Was hoping you’d blow me after, but after all of that...”

“No, no,” Jaeduck says, tugging Suwon close, “get in here with me. Please,” he says, fingers already at Suwon’s zipper, “I want you.”

He does. He really does. He’s been thinking about Suwon’s cock ever since he’d rolled his hips up against him in bed. Thinking about Suwon’s cock in his cunt, thick and filling him up. In his mouth, making him gag. God, he’s gotten insatiable since Suwon got here. Must be some side effect of the change, he thinks. Definitely can’t be just him. Definitely not.

Jaeduck glances up, and meets Suwon’s eyes as he unzips Suwon’s jeans, pulls them down a little, and leans in to press his open mouth against his cock through his underwear. He can already feel the heat of it against his cheek, making him feel warm in return. Suwon groans, fingers curling into Jaeduck’s hair, and tugging.

“C’mon,” Jaeduck murmurs, tugging at Suwon’s jeans until he gets the hint, and Jaeduck steps into the tub while Suwon leaves his clothes in a puddle on the floor.

The water is warm, filling up slowly as Suwon steps into the bath after him. Jaeduck runs his palms along Suwon’s defined thighs, and starts with a kiss to the head of his cock, the way he always does whenever he sucks Suwon off. Suwon always likes it when he takes his time, but Jaeduck won’t tease him now, not after he’s waited to get off for an hour, his hard cock trapped in his jeans the entire time.

It’s only a little bit different. Jaeduck’s mouth is just a little smaller than before, but he still manages to fit it over Suwon’s cock, taking him in deep until Suwon’s groaning above him, head thrown back in pleasure. It won’t take long for Suwon to come, not after everything, but Jaeduck still wants to make it good for him.

Jaeduck lets his cock slide from his lips with a wet _pop,_ and says, as he strokes Suwon from base to tip, “You should come on my tits,” nearly making Suwon fall over in surprise.

The words feel foreign in his mouth, but they fill him with an unusual excitement. Suwon’s used him like that before, coming on his ass once or twice, but this is different. It feels different, when Suwon gets down low, between Jaeduck’s knees as he jerks himself to completion, coming across his breasts with hot, white spurts.

A moment passes, and then Suwon’s moving in to kiss Jaeduck. Jaeduck groans, startling slightly when Suwon’s hands close over his soft breasts, fingers massaging come into his skin. It feels filthy even though they’re in a bath, water splashing around them.

They keep kissing, mouths not wanting to part. It feels too good to part now, especially with the way Suwon’s hands feel as they glide across Jaeduck’s skin, thumbing over Jaeduck’s nipples, smooth and slick with water. Jaeduck almost has half a mind to try to get off a third time, but decides he’ll save it for later.

In the end, they just take their time washing off, getting out, and drying off, until Jaeduck realises the entire morning’s passed. It’s late afternoon by the time Jaeduck curls up on fresh sheets in a loose shirt and pyjama pants, Suwon right next to him in some borrowed clothes.

“Nap first,” Suwon had suggested, “then food, and then more sex.”

Sounded like a good plan to Jaeduck, so he’d agreed. Maybe, he thinks, maybe earlier had been enough, and he’ll change back while they sleep through the rest of the day. The thought is a tempting one, despite the voice in the back of his head saying that he doesn’t want to change back just yet, not until Suwon does everything he’d promised to do.

Jaeduck ignores it, and shifts closer, tucking his face into the curve of Suwon’s shoulder. He tells himself he’s only going to sleep for a moment as he drifts off, warm and content with Suwon’s arm slung over his hip.

Just a short moment.

 

 

He drifts awake to the feeling of a warm body draped across his back. Jaeduck blinks blearily, and turns his head to see Suwon asleep, his cheek pressed against Jaeduck’s shoulder. Suwon’s not the only thing he notices—he reaches up to brush his still-long hair back from his face, all messy and all over the place. He still hasn’t turned back, he concludes and he shifts in place a little, feeling his plush chest pressed against the mattress, the lack of a dick between his legs.

Suwon makes a sleepy noise against his back, and his fingertips curl gently over Jaeduck’s hip. Lying like this, Jaeduck suddenly and very acutely feels the size difference between them. There’s always been one—the moment Suwon grew out of his awkward youth, he’d shot up over Jaeduck, and over the years Suwon’s just gotten much more built than he ever has, all defined muscle all over.

Now, the couple of inches Suwon had on Jaeduck have become a couple more. Earlier, standing beside each other, the top of Jaeduck’s head had only just come up to Suwon’s chin. Now, like this, curled up together in bed, Jaeduck feels enveloped by Suwon, his body small and slim next to Suwon’s. Suwon’s strong arms, wrapped around his waist. His long legs, curled over Jaeduck’s ankles, going past his own feet. His broad chest, warm and solid against Jaeduck’s back.

Jaeduck closes his eyes, taking it in.

Then, he feels Suwon’s hand move again, past his hip to rest over his stomach. His fingers are light as they skirt over his front, a lazy back and forth. Then, his hand sweeps up slowly, up and up until he’s brushing against Jaeduck’s breast, eventually coming up to gently cup it, the warmth of his palm emanating through Jaeduck’s shirt. A light squeeze, and then Suwon’s murmuring sleepily against the back of his neck, “So soft.”

Jaeduck hums in reply, and he reaches to tug Suwon’s other hand up, curling their fingers together as he slides Suwon’s hand over his other breast, biting his lip when Suwon squeezes them again, rolling his thumbs over Jaeduck’s nipples, back and forth. His touches feel teasing through the thin material of Jaeduck’s shirt, the friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin making him arch his back a little, his ass rolling back against Suwon’s hips.

He feels, rather than hears, the sharp intake of breath that Suwon makes. “We going already?” Suwon sucks a kiss into Jaeduck’s neck, right where his tattoo is, and nips at the black ink lightly. “Fuck, you’re so slutty today.”

The word makes Jaeduck flush. “M’not,” he protests weakly, shame filling his voice.

“You are,” Suwon teases, lightly pinching Jaeduck’s already stiff nipples through his shirt, and Jaeduck whines, pushing up into his fingers. “Look at you.”

He is. Jaeduck can’t help the way he responds so easily, so taken in by all these bright new sensations. Suwon’s enthusiasm overlaps it all, making everything a thousand times better. He doesn’t think he’d feel this intensely about everything if not for Suwon’s eagerness, his desire for Jaeduck to enjoy this whole thing as much as possible.

Suwon presses a few fluttery kisses along his neck, tugging Jaeduck back against his chest a bit more, hands slow but firm as he runs his fingers across Jaeduck’s breasts. Jaeduck breathes in, eyes falling shut as he slides a hand down his own stomach, pressing a hand against the ache rising low in his gut. It’s coming on almost quicker than this morning, and he hasn’t even taken his shirt off yet.

“Don’t take anything off yet,” Suwon murmurs, as if he’s just read Jaeduck’s mind. “I knew a girl once who liked it like this. Maybe you too.”

“Yeah?” Jaeduck presses his face against his pillow, another soft, hiccupy exhale escaping his mouth when Suwon tweaks his nipple lightly again. “What did she like?” In a moment of boldness, Jaeduck pushes his ass back against Suwon purposefully, feeling Suwon’s stirring arousal in his shorts, and hears Suwon stutter. “Tell me.”

“She liked it when I did this,” Suwon eventually says, “when I touched her through her shirt. She wouldn’t wear a bra in the house, so her nipples would show. Drove me crazy.” He tugs Jaeduck’s collar to one side with his teeth, before sucking a kiss into the curve of his shoulder, and Jaeduck groans softly, thinking about Suwon touching some other woman the way he’s touching him now. “But she _really_ liked getting off on me without me touching her.”

“How—” Jaeduck starts, but then he feels Suwon’s knee pushing through his legs, coming up between his thighs. Suwon’s hand slips down to his leg, hand tucking under his knee as he lifts Jaeduck’s leg slightly, until Suwon’s thigh is firmly pressing up against Jaeduck, making Jaeduck’s breath hitch. _“Fuck,”_ he murmurs, drawing the syllable out, rolling his hips back a little, feeling that nice, good tingle run through his body.

“Yeah, like that.” Suwon clutches at Jaeduck’s hips, moving his thigh to match Jaeduck’s tentative rolls of his body. “You know what else she liked doing?”

“What?”

“She’d make me lie down.” Suwon’s voice is low in his ear, his breath hot against his skin. “Climb up on top of me, still in her panties. Grind her clit against my abs until she was soaked all the way through,” he says, just as Jaeduck shudders from the pleasure, and shit, Jaeduck can already imagine it. It sounds fucking filthy, Jaeduck just using Suwon to get off like that. Jaeduck makes a frustrated sound. He wants it. He wants to know what it feels like.

Jaeduck shifts in Suwon’s grasp, fumbling for a kiss, and Suwon gives it to him, just as needy as he feels. “I’m not wearing any underwear,” Jaeduck whispers, “fuck, can I just—”

Suwon immediately reaches for him, and Jaeduck gets the idea, sitting up. Suwon shuffles back up against the bed, tugging the pillows close as Jaeduck clambers into his lap. He tilts his head up, asking for a kiss, and Jaeduck brushes his nose against Suwon’s before fitting their mouths together.

They kiss for a while, warming up to it. Jaeduck hadn’t comprehended how much it’d take for him to get into the mood in this body—before, it never took very long for him to get hard, and once he got there, he’d stay hard till he came, but this... it’s something else.

Suwon strips off his shirt midway through kissing, and Jaeduck runs a hand down his front, marveling at how defined he is, even now. Suwon takes care of himself well, evident by the way his body tapers down, all lean but built. His abs are firm, and Jaeduck brushes his fingers along them, shivering a bit at the thought of what he’s about to do.

They kiss again, and Suwon’s hands come up to clutch at Jaeduck’s ass, running them up and down from his thighs up to the small of his back, over and over. His fingers barely just brush along the seam of his pants, between his cheeks, and the almost-there touch makes Jaeduck push back into the touch a little.

Suwon’s good at this, Jaeduck thinks. Even when Jaeduck’s in his regular body, Suwon likes to take his time, get them both nice and good and turned on before anything happens. Now, Suwon keeps touching him all over, rubbing through Jaeduck’s clothes with slow, confident motions, touching him where he knows Jaeduck will like it, touching him until Jaeduck’s feeling a little wet between his legs.

It’s still a peculiar feeling, getting wet instead of getting hard. Jaeduck can’t tell if he’s there yet or he’s still on the way, but as Suwon tugs him closer, murmuring, “Go on, Jaeduck,” he figures it won’t be long until he’s keening like before again, thanks to Suwon.

Jaeduck shuffles up closer to Suwon, until he’s just hovering over Suwon’s waist. He lowers himself down, tugging his pants tighter against himself with one hand, and rolls his hips against Suwon’s firm abdomen. It’s not quite enough, he thinks. His knees slide further apart on the bed, and he reaches out to put one hand against the headboard, angling himself until his clit is rubbing up against fabric, and against Suwon’s skin.

It feels good. It’s not as direct as Suwon’s fingers on his clit, but he feels enough pressure to get something good out of it. Jaeduck pants a little, grinding down a little harder. He could use a bit more, though. Just a bit more.

Jaeduck bites his lip, and lifts up for a moment to shuck his pants down his legs.

“Knew you would,” Suwon says, laughing breathily as his gaze settles on Jaeduck, fingers curling along Jaeduck’s hips idly. “Come on,” he says, as Jaeduck starts rubbing up against him again, and fuck, it’s even better now. His slick is all over Suwon’s abs as he grinds down in quick, paced circles, his breath coming in soft little _‘ah’s,_ his free hand playing with his own nipple under his shirt, the multiple sensations and the knowledge that he’s the one doing this to himself sending him into overdrive.

“So hot,” Suwon whispers, just watching Jaeduck get off on him. Jaeduck can feel Suwon’s erection bump up between his asscheeks when he rolls his hips a little too far back, and the heat of his arousal turns him on even more. “Fuck, you look so good like this. You _feel_ so good like this.”

Jaeduck moans softly, and lifts up, unable to keep moving his hips anymore. It’s been minutes and it’s still not enough yet. His fingers fumble to catch Suwon’s wrist, and he tugs Suwon’s hand towards his cunt, wanting those deft fingers touching him again. “Please,” Jaeduck says, a little desperate, “Suwon, c’mon, touch me, please.”

Suwon’s hand catches his hip instead. “Turn around,” he says, “it’ll be easier,” and he manoeuvres Jaeduck into his lap the other way around, Jaeduck’s legs parted by his knees as Suwon sits up, his chest against Jaeduck’s back. Jaeduck hiccups a breath when Suwon gets a hand between his legs, the flat of his fingertips rubbing steady circles around his clit the way he’s now discovered that he likes.

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ Jaeduck exhales, head lolling a little as Suwon kisses his neck, sucking over a bruise he’d left in the morning, hips arching into Suwon’s touch as he goes a little quicker, but not erratically. The steady rhythm makes it good for Jaeduck, makes him feel the pleasure spreading across his lower body. “Don’t stop.”

Suwon doesn’t, and Jaeduck’s toes curl as he comes, one hand clamped over Suwon’s thigh as he cries out, shaking in Suwon’s hold.

And, after, Jaeduck feels fuzzy and dazed, taking a long moment to come down from the high. He can’t believe he’s already come thrice in a single day. Now he knows how his ex-girlfriends could always go for so long, while he’d always just tip into exhaustion almost immediately.

There’s a soft sound against his neck. Suwon nips at a bruise, and murmurs, “Jaeduck, please,” and Jaeduck feels the swell of Suwon’s hard cock pressing up against his ass. Jaeduck turns to kiss him, shifting over to press Suwon back against the bed again, one hand reaching to tug Suwon’s cock out of his shorts.

Suwon pants against his mouth as Jaeduck strokes him, asking for another kiss, and Jaeduck indulges him, wanting to give back as much as Suwon’s given him. Jaeduck knows which of Suwon’s buttons to push, knows what he likes. Jaeduck twists his wrist, rubbing the edge of his thumb just under the head of Suwon’s cock, and Suwon groans, low and guttural. He always loves when Jaeduck does that.

“You’re so good, Suwon,” Jaeduck whispers, kissing him again, his tongue licking into Suwon’s mouth hungrily, wanting to taste every bit of Suwon, wanting to feel the way Suwon shudders when he gets close. “Mm.”

Suwon rests his forehead against Jaeduck’s, breathing hard as streaks of come land on Jaeduck’s hand, and across Suwon’s abs. Jaeduck’s gaze falls to where there’s come and slick across Suwon’s skin, a whole, sticky mess.

“Looks like we’re gonna need another shower,” Jaeduck says, a hint of a laugh in his voice. Suwon laughs too, and kisses him again, and again, until Jaeduck’s chest is warm with affection.

 

 

He’s still not entirely sure how Suwon had managed to convince him to even step foot outside of the house.

“There’s nothing to eat here,” Suwon had wheedled, “come on, we could just drop by the mall real quick. It’s so near. And you need stuff, don’t you?”

“Stuff?”

“In case, you know. You’re stuck like this for a few more days.” In case, you know, all the sex doesn’t work after all and he’ll have to just wait it out or find some other way to turn back. “You know you can’t just walk around with your boobs hanging out like that the entire time.”

Jaeduck had immediately crossed his arms over his chest, scowling, feeling a little self-conscious. “I don’t have to leave the house,” he’d said.

“You’ll shrivel up and become a prune.” Suwon had nudged him. “Come on. No one will recognise you anyway. Besides,” he’d added, voice low, “I could get you a couple of gifts. For tonight.”

Jaeduck had felt his throat go a little dry.

That had been an hour ago. Now, they’re sitting opposite each other at a small table, eating like they’ve been starved for days. Jaeduck hadn’t realised how hungry he’d been till the food had been set down in front of them. Steaming white rice, savoury grilled octopus, the sour-sweet taste of kimchi and chili paste on the back of his tongue.

Jaeduck shovels food into his mouth at an alarming pace, and attempts to ignore how annoying women’s clothing is, resisting the urge to adjust the strap of his bra for the fifth time since he’d walked out of the store.

Again, another odd feeling to have something tight around his chest. His hoodie is loose, but even like this, he can see the outline of his breasts pushed up in the bra whenever he tugs it down to adjust it. He’ll probably get used to it, he thinks absently—and then he catches himself, shit, he shouldn’t be getting used to this, it’s only supposed to last for a short while.

In an attempt to distract himself, he asks Suwon in between bites, “So, what’d you end up getting?”

Suwon had disappeared sometime around when Jaeduck had gone into a dressing room, and they’d only met back up at the restaurant. He’d reappeared with a rather suspicious look on his face, clutching a couple of plastic bags. The bags are sitting under the table, at their feet, and Jaeduck surreptitiously peers down at them, trying to catch the names of the stores.

Suwon catches him looking, and moves them behind his chair. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore,” he says, biting into a piece of radish.

“So, they’re for you, then,” Jaeduck concludes. Suwon’s probably gotten him some slutty outfit to put on, or something.

“For us,” Suwon corrects, grinning at him over the table, “I’m gonna make sure you enjoy it just as much as I will.”

“Yeah?” Jaeduck says, breath catching a little in his throat at the thought, a little unsure what Suwon would mean by that. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“You know me.” Suwon’s eyes are bright with mirth. “I keep my word.”

 

 

Jaeduck stands in the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

Earlier in the morning, he’d only really looked at himself with a thick towel wrapped around his body. He’d been much too concerned with all the new anatomy to really appreciate it properly. And, as much as the situation is a strange one, he can’t help but think that he really does look pretty good.

Especially like this, in what Suwon had bought for him.

Jaeduck gently brushes the back of his hand over a bit of lace on the nightie that Suwon had bought him, and runs his other hand down his side, feeling the way the silk feels smooth against his skin, light and airy as it flows down his body, ending just below his hips.

It’s not quite what Jaeduck had expected Suwon to get for him. He’d expected some joke outfit, maybe some too-short school-girl costume, or some overly skimpy panties, or something else ridiculous that Jaeduck would’ve just thrown back at him with a scowl.

This—it’s a bit different. It’s a simple ivory-white, and there’s only the barest hint of lace around the top, loose around his chest. He’s never known how good this much silk can feel on his bare skin. It feels sexy without being over-the-top.

 _I like it a lot,_ he thinks, feeling a little embarrassed by the thought.

Jaeduck opens the door slowly, and calls, “Don’t laugh, okay?”

“I’d never...” Suwon starts, trailing off when Jaeduck steps out, closing the door behind him. “Wow,” Suwon says, and Jaeduck looks up, taken aback by the quiet awe in Suwon’s voice, “you look so good.”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he turns a small circle, pausing momentarily to look at Suwon over his shoulder, and the look on Suwon’s face makes Jaeduck ache to kiss him.

Jaeduck steps over to the bed, sliding onto Suwon’s lap, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed as he shuffles close, wrapping his arms around Suwon’s shoulders. Suwon’s arms come up to rest on his hips, before they slide down to his ass, squeezing lightly. His hands feel so good through the silky material, warm and smooth.

“So pretty,” Suwon murmurs, and he kisses Jaeduck’s neck, palms gliding up Jaeduck’s back, fingers feeling along the knobs of his spine and his shoulders, tangling into the soft waves of Jaeduck’s long hair. “Saw it and had to get it for you.” He kisses Jaeduck’s bare shoulder, where one of the straps has slipped down slightly. “Had to know what you’d look like in it before you turned back.”

Jaeduck shivers in Suwon’s grasp, before coaxing him into a proper kiss. If this is going to be the last bit of sex he gets like this, it’d better be good.

Suwon kisses him deep, tugging Jaeduck as close as he can, touching him all over. His hot, wet mouth suddenly reminds Jaeduck of the way it’d felt against his cunt, enthusiastic and hungry, and Jaeduck feels himself getting wet again already. He can’t believe how quickly this body reacts to anything Suwon does.

Jaeduck pulls away, crawling off Suwon’s lap to lie back against the bed, tugging Suwon back in for another kiss, this time a little less gentle, more like the kisses they share when they’re both feeling rushed. A little more turned on, a little more needy. Suwon has his hands on Jaeduck’s breasts again, touching them through the silk chemise, and Jaeduck arches up into it, moaning into Suwon’s mouth.

“Clothes off,” Suwon eventually says, sitting back as he strips his shirt and pants off, and Jaeduck does the same, tugging the nightie off and letting it puddle to the floor. He’s much less shy about being naked now that Suwon’s seen him in full, but now that he thinks about what they’re about to do, a light flush spreads from his face down to the swell of his breasts again. “You’re so cute when you blush,” Suwon says, and he bends to flick the tip of his tongue over Jaeduck’s nipples, taking his time as he sucks a little, rubbing his thumbs up under them.

Jaeduck makes a soft, breathless noise. “Please,” he says, wanting it, wanting more, wanting what Suwon hasn’t given him yet. Suwon doesn’t stop kissing his breasts, but he does skim a hand down Jaeduck’s stomach, threading his fingers through the patch of hair between his legs, sliding through his slick folds. Jaeduck can feel himself throbbing as Suwon presses lightly under his clit.

“Don’t think we’ll need a lot of lube,” Suwon mumbles against Jaeduck’s skin before moving back up to kiss him properly. Jaeduck’s head spins as Suwon pushes one finger into him, his cunt sucking it in greedily. There’s a little bit of resistance, but Suwon pets his hair, kisses him until he’s relaxed again, relaxed and good, and Suwon’s finger rocks in and out easily, just stretching him out for a second finger, and then a third, twisting in gently, in and out.

He doesn’t know how to describe the feeling of having Suwon’s fingers in him. All he can think is _full_ and _thick,_ and each time Suwon crooks his fingers up and strokes, a nice, good feeling starts to build in his gut. It’s not quite enough, though.

Not enough, not enough.

“Gotta work you up to it,” Suwon says, laughing against Jaeduck’s shoulder when Jaeduck nudges him in the side with his knee a little impatiently. “It might hurt.”

“It’s okay,” Jaeduck says “it’s okay, please,” and he draws Suwon into a kiss, suddenly feeling a strong surge of fondness for Suwon’s mindful thoroughness. Suwon might say playful, baiting things, but the way he touches Jaeduck is nothing but careful, loving. “Baby,” Jaeduck says, soft and affectionate as he kisses the corner of Suwon’s mouth. “I trust you.”

Suwon’s expression becomes tender. “You trust me with something like this even when it’s your first time,” he murmurs, sounding so glad that Jaeduck can’t help but hug him, wanting to hold him close. Suwon, who’s been so sweet and so good and so fucking perfect.

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else,” Jaeduck says honestly, and he sucks Suwon’s lower lip between his lip, licking into his mouth. He wants to make it good for Suwon too. Jaeduck keeps him there, even as he reaches down between them, reaching for Suwon’s cock. Suwon’s breath hitches when Jaeduck strokes him, slow and good, until he’s fully hard. “I need you in me, now.”

There’s a moment where neither of them are touching when Suwon rolls a condom on, rubbing just a bit of lube on to make the first slide easier. It’s enough to give Jaeduck’s mind a short breather, to feel the way his heart is pounding in his chest as Suwon shuffles up close, parts Jaeduck’s legs with a gentle touch, lifting Jaeduck’s knees to wrap them around his waist, giving him an anchor.

“Slow,” Suwon murmurs, and Jaeduck nods, face already flushed, and he’s so nervous, god, it’s almost like it’s his first time being fucked all over again, like he’s twenty-six again and he’s experiencing bottoming for the first time again. Then again, it is—it’s a totally different feeling when Suwon finally pushes into him, one hand guiding his cock into Jaeduck.

Suwon’s only halfway in, but Jaeduck can already feel it, _fuck,_ he can feel it so _good._ It’s not the same as having Suwon’s fingers in him, not at all. Jaeduck squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling open as he feels the hot throb of Suwon’s cock inside him, feeling both of them pulse. Suwon’s head is hung low as he breathes, one hand clutching at the pillow beside Jaeduck’s head like his life depends on it. “Fuck, you’re so _tight,”_ Suwon exhales, pulling out slightly to slowly slide back in, this time going a little deeper.

Jaeduck can’t breathe, still stuck on the sensation of Suwon’s cock moving inside him, feeling every single inch of Suwon’s cock clinging to his walls. He can feel the head of Suwon’s cock just barely brushing up against a spot deep inside him, and it sends a punch of arousal through his body, making him clench down, making both of them groan.

“Is it good?” Suwon blindly searches him out, kissing his cheek, before finding his mouth. Jaeduck kisses back messily, groaning again when the tiny shift in position makes Suwon’s cock rub up against that same spot again. “Jaeduck, is it okay?”

“Fuck, yes, _yesyesyes,_ it is,” Jaeduck chants, totally immersed in the pleasure, and he holds his breath when Suwon begins to rock his hips. _“Oh—_ fuck,” Jaeduck hiccups, the heel of his foot digging into the small of Suwon’s back, pushing him nearer as he thrusts into Jaeduck, building a steady rhythm.

He feels hot all over, like he’s burning up. It’s like when Suwon had first eaten him out, but now, he thinks he might explode, feeling Suwon’s cock stroke inside him like this, so tight and so slick at the same time.

Jaeduck’s still a bit tense, but he tells himself to relax, to let his muscles unclench bit by bit, until soon, Suwon’s thrusts begin to speed up slightly, the slide much easier than before. Jaeduck bears down against Suwon, wanting to feel the way his cock had touched that one spot again, but Suwon’s thrusts keep just barely missing it, and it’s making him frustrated.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, and digs his nails into Suwon’s shoulder until Suwon’s asking, “Is it enough?”

“No,” Jaeduck says, biting his lip, “fuck, you’re not—just need you to go _deeper—”_

Suwon pulls out, but before Jaeduck can even begin to form the word ‘why’, Suwon’s tugging at him to roll over. A flash of heat runs down Jaeduck’s spine as he gets how Suwon wants him, and he’s quick to comply.

The sheets are already a little messy with lube and slick. Jaeduck bunches them up between his fingers as he gets on his hands and knees, leaning down on his forearms. He tucks his hair back over his ear and glances back at Suwon, who’s staring at his ass. “Dude,” Jaeduck complains, a whine in his voice, pushing back against Suwon, “c’mon, don’t leave me hanging.”

Suwon slaps his ass lightly with one palm, and Jaeduck jerks. “Told you, your ass is fucking amazing,” Suwon says, and Jaeduck’s mouth twists, feeling shy again. “Can’t believe it.”

“Shut up,” Jaeduck mumbles into his arm, and Suwon laughs, leaning down to press a kiss between Jaeduck’s shoulder-blades.

Jaeduck can’t see Suwon from this angle, but he sure can feel him. Suwon bending him down slightly, one hand braced against his back. The head of Suwon’s cock lightly dragging along his folds, teasing, making him shiver, until Suwon pushes in again, his other hand tugging Jaeduck in by his hip.

Jaeduck feels the change in angle almost immediately. The moment Suwon starts to drive his hips forward, he starts to hit in exactly where Jaeduck wants it, where Jaeduck needs it. Jaeduck can’t help the moans that tip forth from his mouth as each thrust sends a burst of pleasure through him, making him clench down on Suwon again. It’s crazy, the way it grows and grows, feeling unending.

“Suwon,” Jaeduck pants, feeling overwhelmed by everything—Suwon’s cock fucking into him, his balls slapping up against Jaeduck’s cunt with each rock of his hips, the way Jaeduck’s entire body quakes with the sensation of being fucked like this.

He ends up dropping his front down against the bed entirely, unable to hold himself up. Jaeduck bites back a moan against the pillow, and decides, mind dazed, he should touch himself, it would feel even better.

One hand sneaks down between his legs as Suwon tugs him back onto his dick, hoisting him up easily, and Jaeduck lets out a breathless noise, his vision momentarily going out of focus. “Fuck,” Jaeduck whimpers, rubbing at his clit, not even bothering to time it to Suwon’s thrusts. He’s going to come like this, he can feel it. He feels taut and drawn up, his toes curling in as his breath catches in his chest.

When he comes, he falls apart, letting out the loudest moan, practically screaming into the pillow under him as his vision blurs slightly, light behind his eyes. Suwon’s thrusts slow as Jaeduck finds himself again, sucking in ragged breaths.

 _Wait,_ he thinks, _Suwon hasn’t—he hasn’t yet—_ and Jaeduck grinds back against Suwon, still feeling like he’s got a bit more to give. “Suwon,” Jaeduck says, voice all hoarse and shivery, “want you to come.”

Suwon swears under his breath, and he starts to move again, but this time, he just grinds his hips in over and over, in little circles, until he starts to lose his pace. Jaeduck knows Suwon’s about to come, and he clenches down over and over on Suwon’s cock, making it even tighter, even better for him, even though he feels so tender and on the edge.

A few more thrusts, and Suwon comes, groaning, hips shoved up against Jaeduck’s tightly. Jaeduck tilts his cheek against the pillow, eyes fluttering when he feels Suwon’s cock get a little bigger inside him, the heat of his come making his stomach flip even through the condom.

Suwon pulls out, peeling the condom off as Jaeduck rolls back onto his back, breasts heaving as he breathes hard. “You think you could come again?” Suwon asks, clambering back over Jaeduck. “One last time, I wanna see you. Tell me what you want.”

Jaeduck might actually cry if Suwon makes him come again. “Shit,” he whispers, rubbing one hand across his face, “I want your mouth. On me. Again.”

And he gets it, Suwon’s tongue licking a hot stripe across his cunt, before drawing circles around his clit the way Suwon remembers he’d liked it, and Jaeduck doesn’t even attempt to stop himself from making the sounds he makes anymore, too far gone to care.

It’s too much, too much, but Suwon doesn’t stop, and he doesn’t want Suwon to stop. Suwon makes a sound against him, like he’s so fucking glad to lick Jaeduck out and Jaeduck can’t fucking deal with how good Suwon’s tongue feels on him, he wants to remember this forever.

He comes again, one last time, crashing hard like he’s just run a marathon, or danced through a three-hour concert.

God, he doesn’t think he can move after this entire day.

Jaeduck blinks back the hint of tears, feeling a little fuzzy, unable to lift his limbs. “Wow,” he says, unsure what else he can say.

Suwon flops down beside him, and curls up against his shoulder. “Wow,” he echoes, before kissing Jaeduck’s temple, all sweet and clingy, the way he gets whenever they’ve had particularly enthusiastic sex.

Jaeduck turns in towards him, tipping his head up to kiss Suwon’s cheek, his neck, anywhere he can reach. He feels filthy, and completely used, and totally sore, but it’s the best feeling. Suwon curls an arm around him, and says, “Fun day, huh?”

“You could say that,” Jaeduck whispers, before he laughs, and Suwon grins right back at him, holding him close. Jaeduck suddenly feels that same rush of affection again, filling his whole chest, and he tugs at Suwon until Suwon meets his eyes. “I love you,” Jaeduck says, and Suwon looks so pleased by the words that it makes Jaeduck happy too. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always,” Suwon murmurs, and he kisses Jaeduck on the forehead. “Love you too.”

They take another moment to lie there, composing themselves, before Jaeduck unsticks himself from Suwon and goes to wash off and take a piss, vaguely remembering his previous girlfriends’ terrifying tales of getting STIs if they didn’t. Heck no, Jaeduck thinks, not today.

By the time Suwon ambles into the bathroom, Jaeduck’s just stripped the bed of sheets, too lazy to put on new ones. He’ll do it tomorrow.

Tomorrow, after he’s turned back.

He’s suddenly filled with mixed sensations as he thinks about it. On one hand, he can’t wait to go back to his regular body. On the other hand, it’s not been the worst experience in the world.

Before he can think about it more, Suwon returns, and tugs him down onto the bed to sleep. “G’night,” Suwon mumbles, and the exhaustion hits him the second he lies back down. Jaeduck shuts his eyes, feels his tiredness rush over him, and lets the darkness take him.

 

 

“Fuck.”

It’s morning.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jaeduck groans again, clutching at his hair—his hair that’s still falling past his shoulders. “Seriously?”

He hasn’t changed back. It’s already the next day.

“I can’t believe this,” Jaeduck mutters.

He’s already been fucked into next week, what else does he need to do?

Behind him, Suwon clears his throat. "Well, at least you bought clothes that fit yesterday."

Jaeduck shoots him a glare, and Suwon puts his hands up, looking innocent. Finally, Jaeduck says, "I don't know what else to do," and slumps down onto the bed. Suwon moves closer, and runs his fingers through Jaeduck's hair, soothing. 

There's a long pause, and then, “So,” Suwon says, “remember those stories... over drinks... that one where the guy didn’t change back until he got, y’know, two people to fuck him at the same time?”

Jaeduck stares at him for a long moment.

Suwon stares back.

Then, Jaeduck says, “Call Jiwon-hyung.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a sequel? who knows. maybe if there's enough demand. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
